Harry's Dream Roses
by xxSammySabotagexx
Summary: Harry's life was right where he wanted it to be. He was married to his love, Ginny, and they had a baby on the way. Why, then, hasn't he been able to sleep much lately? Why did he feel like his dreams were trying to tell him something? *Part of the Mimi's Black Rose series.*


****As promised, it is finally here: Harry's story. This one is a bit longer then the others. I felt that Harry and Hermione always had a strong bond that needed to be shown. Harry's story stayed with me this entire year and it wouldn't leave me until it was perfect. It's as perfect as it can be. Though, I didn't find a new beta, so please excuse any gramatical errors that have escaped me attention. Enjoy, my lovelies. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

****I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except this plot, btw. :)**

* * *

Harry James Potter woke up panting, his body covered in a cold sweat. His skin was tingling and his heart beating fast at . . . something. Wiping the sweat away from his eyes, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses off the cool wooden top. All the while his mind was struggling to recall what he had been dreaming. Was it about Voldemort? No, it couldn't have been. What he was feeling once he woke up wasn't dread, evil, or fear.

Well, maybe fear. However, it wasn't the kind of fear that came with one's threat of death or torture. No, this kind of fear was different somehow. Like when one waits in anticipation of an important meeting or at the end of an aisle at a wedding. Over and over he riffled through his thoughts. Over and over he came up empty. Whatever he had been dreaming before now laid within the confines of his mind.

Realizing that his inner turmoil may startle his wife awake, Harry quickly slid out of bed and quietly made his was to the bedroom door. The bright moonlight streaming in from the large window on the south wall made it easy for him to make it safely to the door with little difficulty. Hoping the door didn't creak, Harry looked back at the bed before slipping into the hall. Ginny was sleeping soundly on her side, her billowing stomach obvious beneath the knit blanket that covered her. The blanket her mother had made as a wedding gift. His heart warmed as he pondered the child they were to have. Was it a boy? Or was it a girl? Oh, how he wish he knew.

Smiling, he pulled the door shut behind him and fled down the stairs. Perhaps a cup of warm milk by the fireplace would soothe his weary mind. As his bare feet hit the cold tiles of the kitchen, a shudder ran up his body. Upon moving into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ginny had everything cleaned, organized, and infused with warmth. Now, the only thing even mildy cold in the place was the tile floors of the kitchen. Harry mentally chided himself for not wearing socks as he pulled the glass bottle from the fridge. Once the milk was on to heat, Harry made his way to the sitting room. The fireplace looked dark and menacing as he bent to search for his wand. He somewhat recalled leaving it on one of the side tables . . .

He had. His hand closed around the rough wood, feeling the magic in his fingertips. Flicking his wand in the direction of the ancient-looking fireplace, bright orange flames burst to life, bringing relaxing heat with them. Temporarily regretting the fact that he only wore his pajama pants to bed, his bare chest absorbed the heat as it caressed his skin. Sighing, he closed his eyes and took the warmth in, watching the flickering flames from behind closed eyelids. If one concentrated just right, shapes appeared much like a picture on a screen. A hippogriff . . . a dementor . . . tentacular plants . . . The shapes went on and on.

After a quick run to the kitchen for his milk and a small biscuit, Harry was back in the sitting room. The clock on the wall said it was nearing three in the morning. Much too early for anyone but him to be awake. He, himself, should still be sleeping and anticipating the shrill sound of his alarm clock at seven a.m. And yet, there he was. Awake and anxious. It didn't seem important that as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he had a duty to be alert when he was at work the next morning. All he could seem to think about was the dream.

The dream that he's been having for weeks that he just couldn't seem to remember.

He knew it wasn't about Voldemort. At the age of 24, Harry hadn't had a nightmare about Tom Marvolo Riddle since the battle 7 years ago. So, what else could it be? Perhaps he was just dreaming through his nerves of being a father. After all, with the baby due a little more than a week from now it was natural that he be a little spooked. A baby amounted to a lot of responsibility. Especially with him being a full time Auror and Ginny a full time Healer at St. Mungo's. They would both be having to take quite a bit of time from work to take care of their child.

Yes, that must have been what the dream was about. His fear of not being a good enough of a father.

But, why then did he have the strangest feeling that it was important to remember the dream? Why was there a sense of being rushed, like there was an important message in his subconscious? One that he had to know? Staring into the flames, he tried hard to get a mere glimpse of what was bothering him. Perhaps if he found some form of a dreaming spell or potion that would enable him to recall everything he had dreamt in the last few weeks. Shaking his head, he knew that was out of the question. It was much too late to read through books right now. If only Hermione was there to help him out.

A sad sigh escaped him at the thought of his dearly departed best friend. Six years since she'd passed away and yet he could still picture her face so clearly in his mind. Could still chuckle when he remembered the sound of her laugh. His heart ached each time she came to mind. So much life was lost when she lost her battle with leukemia. It felt that she alone didn't die, but the world many times over. For years she was a ray of sunshine in his life. The friend who would never turn her back on him. The one who never abandoned him as they searched for horcruxes.

The two of them had been through so much together. If only she were here today . . . she would know what to tell him. And she would be there when his first child was born. Just like she should be. The godmother. There was no doubt that he and Ginny would have asked her to be the baby's godmother. Just as there was no doubt she would've said yes. And yet, she was no longer here. All the same, his child would know her. They would make sure of it.

"Harry? Love, are you alright?" Ginny sat down beside him on the couch. Encased in a fluffy robe, her stomach looked much bigger than it was.

Harry smiled as he took in her awkwardly large form. It never ceased to amuse him whenever she waddled. He wouldn't change it for the world, though. "I'm fine, Gin. Just couldn't go back to sleep, is all. Came down to drink some warm milk."

Nodding, she laid her head on her shoulder. That is, until she realized just how good warm milk sounded. Then she lifted his half-empty mug and brought it to her lips. Harry watched her chug what was left with a raised eyebrow. Ever since she became pregnant she had been drinking and eating as if she couldn't stop. It was like watching someone dump truckloads of food down a never ending pipe. It just kept going and going. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Setting down his mug, Ginny shook her head. "Not at all. The baby woke me up. It seems we have a future quidditch star on our hands. Going to be a beater, she is."

Ginny was determined the baby was going to be a girl. Everyone else, however, was positive the baby was going to be a boy. Harry was the only one who wasn't sure. He'd rather not guess. "And what makes you say that?"

Ginny snorted in a very unladylike way. "Because if she hits or kicks me any harder she is going to kick a whole right through my kidney. Or she'll pop my blasted bladder like a balloon. It is bloody uncomfortable," she cocked her head to the side in deep thought, "All the same, I get so excited when I feel her move in any way that I can't help but forgive her."

Almost as if unconsciously, Ginny became stroking her stomach lovingly. Harry sat mesmorized as he watched. Growing up without a real family, he had no idea what he was doing. Did he think he'd make a good father? He hoped so. All the same, he had no doubts that no one would love this child more than Ginny and him. Ever.

Ginny shrugged and stood, pulling lightly on his hand. "You coming back to bed? You have a meeting in the morning, remember? And I've got to make a quick run down to St. Mungo's as soon as you leave."

The frown on his face was difficult to disguise. "Why are you going to St. Mungo's? You went on maternity leave last week." Also, he didn't like the idea of her going anywhere without him until after the baby was born.

She nodded, understanding what he wasn't saying. "I'm aware that you hate it when I leave the house, Harry, now that I'm as big as a bloody manor. However, Draco is meeting me at nine. His company just finished the potion they've been working on for the last two years and they were going to give it to two of my patients."

Surprise struck Harry at her words. "You mean they've actually finished _Long Since Forgotten_?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, they did! And out of the millions who've been begging to have access to the potion, Draco's company finally picked two very deserving individuals."

Catching her drift, Harry felt a smile stretch clear across his face. "You mean . . . ?"

Ginny was almost hopping with joy. "Neville's mum and dad may be able to attend his wedding after all!"

Harry couldn't stop the wave of strong emotions that assaulted him at the thought of Neville finally being able to have the parents he lost so long ago. Frank and Alice Longbottom lost their minds after being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch, Jr. when Neville was only an infant. Since a child, Neville spent every Saturday in the Permanent Spell Damage ward on the fourth level of St. Mungo's. And still, his parents remained lost in the depths of their minds unable to escape. Now, with Draco's company's new potion, maybe they can come back to him. In perfect timing, too, since Neville was set to marry Luna Lovegood in two months.

"That's wonderful, Gin." And it really was.

She smiled even larger, if that were possible. "I know. And even though I am on maternity leave, I have to be there. I've been working with them for five years now. I can't _not_ be there when they come out of it. Besides, I have an obligation to get them to the wedding; being Luna's maid of honor and all."

"_If_ they come out of it, Gin." Harry hated to correct her, but it was necessary before she got her hopes up too high. "_**Hermione's Wish**_ has made many potions that are miraculous. But, they don't work on everyone. There are people who can't be saved."

Ginny's smile fell, to be replaced with a sad grimace. "True, but I can have a little faith, can't I? Draco has not let me down yet."

Fair enough. "You're right, love. He hasn't."

Since Hermione's death, Draco Malfoy became a huge component in Ginny's life. Their childhood hate nothing more then a memory, theirs was a friendship that no one could dare disrupt. Ginny adored Draco more than Harry ever thought possible. And Draco adored Ginny just as much. He has told Harry time and time again that "Red", as he called her, was like his little sister. Anyone who hurts her will not be shown mercy. Good. Ginny deserved nothing less.

"Well, we should be headed off to bed. Come along." Without dropping his hand, she grabbed his wand and snuffed out the flames.

Darkness overtook the room, but Ginny had little difficulty making it up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry was a little slower as he followed her. He very much doubted that he would be able to fall asleep any time soon. However, he would humor Ginny. If there was anything he wouldn't do, it was upset her when she was so vulnerable. Sliding under the sheets, he wrapped his arms around her. And as the two of them tried to drift off to sleep, Harry couldn't help but be concerned about the dream. Would it happen again tonight? Or would he be stuck trying to recall the dream until he went mad?

* * *

"You look like you could use some more sleep."

Harry's thoughts of dreams and work were interrupted by the voice of the one person he couldn't be annoyed with. "Thanks a lot, Ron."

"Anytime, mate. Only for you." Ron smiled as sat in the chair in front of Harry's desk.

With a mild headache pounding behind his eyes, Harry knew all too well how tired he was. After he and Ginny went back to bed last night he had been unable to fall back to sleep. He just couldn't help but feel the dream was important. So, naturally that meant that he would be up for hours trying to sort it all out. It wasn't until dawn that he managed to doze back off. Even then, that only gave him another thirty minutes of sleep.

"I just thought you'd like to know how bloody awful you look." Two large feet were lifted onto Harry's desk as Ron tried to make himself comfortable.

Ok, Harry took it back. Ron did annoy him sometimes... most of the time. "What, exactly, are you doing here, Ron? Wasn't there a case you were working on?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, Sir, there was." He loved to mock his best mate by calling him 'Sir'; one of the things Harry **hated** to be called. "Just got back. It turns out that a couple of kids thought it would be funny to poke fun at the shrunken heads at the Hog's Head. They didn't anticipate the shrunken heads could poke fun back. The blasted things nearly put all of Hogsmeade in St. Mungo's."

Harry laughed at that. Being an Auror when there was peace in the wizarding world turned out to be quite boring. So, they've been getting smaller cases that barely required an auror's attendance. Harry hated sending his men on runs like that. Ron, however, found them amusing. "You loved it, didn't you?"

Ron smiled widely. "Are you kidding? Getting the chance to arrest little punks for no good reason? It is a wonderful life."

For him it would be. For Harry, however, it was disconcerting. He fought the most powerful evil wizard of all time for the first seventeen years of his life. How does one come down from that? "And how does Romilda feel about your new interest of arresting school children?"

At the mention of Romilda's name, Ron's smile grew wider. "She finds it quite humorous. Laughs when I tell her my stories of heroism, she does."

Romilda Vane Weasley has been Ron's wife for the last two years and Harry has never seen Ron happier. They complete each other in virtually every way. Almost everything he enjoyed in life she enjoyed as well. With the exception, of course, of his arresting children. Romilda worked in the ministry at the Department of Child Protection. Harry was sure that every child, teenager, and young adult Ron would lock away would soon fall into the care of Ramilda. Oh, what a wonderful world. A joyful circle of life.

"I'm sure she does, Ron." Harry turned back to the document he has been staring at for the last hour without actually seeing it.

The ironic part was that Ron almost didn't go through with his wedding to Romilda. He was so twisted around, stuck between his feelings for Romilda and his everlasting love for Hermione. It didn't seem to matter to him at the time that Hermione was long since gone. No matter how many time Harry had tried to convince him to let her go and move on like the rest of them, he was stubborn and thick-headed-outright refused. Then, one night, everything changed. Ron went home from work a troubled man with cold feet, and came back the next day as cheery as could be.

To this day, he has yet to tell Harry as to why that was.

Despite at the change of topics, Ron wouldn't be thrwarted. "Seriously, mate, did you sleep at all last night?"

Harry sighed. How did he tell Ron he stayed awake all night pondering a dream he couldn't even remember? Any way he worded it would make him sound like a complete nutter. Ron, especially, would jump on the 'Harry-is-losing-it' train. It would give him another reason to poke fun at his friend. "I slept some."

Ron nodded. "Usually means you were up most of the night because something was on your mind. Care to elaborate as to what that was?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure? I can be a good listener if I really want to."

Harry snorted at that. "Emphasis on the 'really want to'."

The two of them shared a light-hearted laugh. Ron was the first to recover. "Are you worried about Gin and the baby? Is that what kept you up last night?"

After some thought, he answered with, "Yes." It was the truth. Just not the entire truth.

Ron nodded like this made sense to him. Maybe it did. "I wouldn't be too concerned. What with Mum, Ramilda, Angelina, and Penelope all flocking around Ginny like a bunch of maternal vultures, I'd say there is little to worry about. If Ginny or the kid so much as has a sniffle they'll be rushed to St. Mungo's or put on strict house arrest."

Harry chuckled at the validity of his words. Molly has pretty much moved into one of the guestrooms at Grimmauld Place. Ramilda visited almost every day when she was off work. Angelina Johnson, George's long time girlfriend, also had started making a habit of popping in unexpectedly. On the other hand, Percy's wife, Penelope Clearwater Weasley, only stops in when something has Ginny upset. Harry didn't know how she did it, but she always managed to just _know_. It was quite unsettling.

"Fair enough, mate. Fair enough."

Smiling like his job was suddenly finished, Ron took his feet off of the desk (much to Harry's relief) and turned towards the door. Right before he shut it behind him he turned back to Harry. "Are you still coming to the Burrow tomorrow?"

Confused, Harry looked up with his eyebrows raised.

"You don't remember? Blimey, Harry, how could you not remember!?" Ron seemed genuinely upset at Harry's forgetting what was happening the next day.

Harry shrugged and felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, but the baby has gotten Ginny and me in a tizzy. I've forgotten to eat many times in the last month, let alone plans I've made."

Ron sighed and looked completely annoyed. "Tomorrow isn't about about any plans you've made. It's about a day where we all always get together for comfort and family."

Sudden realization dawned on Harry like a sock in the gut. Bloody hell, how had he forgotten!? Ginny was going to kill him when he got home. Pain shot through his heart at his own idiocy. "Blimey, Ron, I am so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me."

Ron nodded in a somewhat understanding sort of way, but the pain was still evident in his eyes at his best friend's forgetfulness. "Well, since she's dead I suppose Hermione will forgive you. But, Mum and Dad won't. Neither will the rest of the family if you forget to come to Hermione's birthday dinner."

Harry nodded, his heart still aching and his stomach in knots. "I won't forget again, I promise. I'll be there."

"I hope so. Mum already has everything set up for tomorrow. We just need to make sure we all show up. But, other than you everyone else remembered. Did you make a flower yet?"

Every year on Hermione Granger's birthday every member of the Weasley family, along with many others, gathered at the Burrow for dinner. Each member would make a flower with magic and put them together in a vase to place at her grave. The flowers would last a year; until her next birthday when they would do the same thing again. Every year they did it and no one ever forgot. Until now, that is.

"Yes, Ginny and I made ours a month or so back. It's sitting in our bedroom." Luckily.

Satisfied, Ron said his farewells and left the office. Harry suddenly felt ten times worse then before. Thanks, Ron.

As the day came to a close, Harry was thankful to finally be able to apparate home. When he got there, however, he didn't hear Ginny's footsteps echoeing overhead. Nor did he hear them coming from the sitting room or kitchen. The house was dark and empty. Ginny was always home before him. Could she still be at the hospital? Completely worried and confused, Harry stepped into the kitchen to see if she left a note somewhere. She had.

**To My Love;**

**Neville's parents are coming out of it slowly. It might take some time, so I will be at the hospital for as long as I can. Don't worry, Draco is taking really good care of me. I swear, he is almost as protective as you when it comes to my well being. It is quite alarming! Be that as it may, I'll be home in time for dinner. **

**Love, Gin.**

**P.S. Be sure and take a nap when you get home from work. Don't think I don't know you never fell back to sleep last night. 3**

Harry immediately let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Ginny was so much a part of him that just being away from her made it difficult to breathe. However, knowing that she was in Draco's care made him feel better. Good enough, that is, for him to make it upstairs for that quick nap. Besides, if he didn't Ginny would know and give him hell for it later. Ginny had this gift of knowing when anything was wrong with him. How she did, he was unsure. But, all the same it turned out to be quite the nuisance at times. Others, it made him love her all the more.

With that in mind, he headed up the stairs slowly, trying to not stumble in his exhaustion. Only having a couple hours of sleep the night before mixed with endless hours of paperwork made his eyes hurt uncontrollably. Even with a headache relieving potion. What good was being a wizard if he couldn't even recall any potions or spells to get through one day of exhaustion? Once inside his room, he barely managed to take his shoes and robes off before he fell back on the bed practically unconscious.

His mind fell deeper and deeper into that dark whole of oblivion. The realm in which dreams were kept. A realm that was only passable when one was asleep. He could feel himself getting closer to the bottom. Part of him wondered if he would dream the dream again. The rest of him just wanted to clutch onto the comforting waves and ride them through this oblivion. Too soon, however, the waves ceased . . .

And he was dreaming.

_Harry peered around himself in wonder. _

_A meadow. _

_He was in a meadow; the sun shining down on him from the center of the clear, blue sky. It wasn't painfully bright, the sun. In fact, it wasn't appearing to be like regular sunlight at all. It was much too pleasant, its colors a soothing light yellow that was almost white. It lit the field perfectly. And the field seemed to go on for miles in every direction. The cool purple color of the plants all around him put his mind at ease and comforted his nerves._

_This place was peaceful . . . _

_This place was calm . . . _

_This place was tranquil . . . _

_This place was heaven . . . _

_Or something like it._

_Smiling, Harry looked out into the distance and saw no one. He was alone and yet he never felt more at ease. Even his clothing was more comfortable, for he was no longer wearing his work suits. They had been replaced with his mint green pajama pants and a white sweater. And yet he was not overheated in the sunlight. He felt perfectly comfortable. Sighing in contentment, he reached up to run his hand through his hair. It was then he realized something was missing._

_His glasses . . . He had no glasses on and yet he could see perfectly . . . Yes. This was a pleasant dream indeed._

_Smiling, Harry began to walk through the field, being careful not to disturb the lovely plants that circled him. Looking closely, though, he saw that they were not mere plants. They were flowers. Roses. Little baby roses that were such a light purple they were nearly white. Reaching down to touch one, the petals felt soft against his skin. Softer than anything he has felt before. The tiny bulb was half the size of his pinky and so delicate looking that he was afraid to touch it with anything except a gentle caress. _

_As he was admiring the baby roses, a slight breeze blew up around him. Looking up, he noticed something he did not see before. At least 100 yards out there was a lone willow tree blowing in the wind. It wasn't like the Whomping Willow at Hogwart's. No, this was a regular willow tree with long branches that seemed to brush the tops of the roses beneath them. Enthralled by its beauty, Harry took one step towards it. What would it be like to sit beneath those branches and just feel the breeze?_

_He never made the second step. For at that moment someone walked out from behind the tree. A figure that was wearing robes the color of the roses around them. Harry wasn't sure if he should be startled. That didn't seem to matter, though. He was so at ease that he didn't think he could be frightened or concerned if he tried. Instead, he looked at the approaching figure with curiousity. Was it a man or a woman? The distance between them was so great it was hard to make anything out about the person walking towards him._

_A woman. It had to be a woman, but she had no face yet. Not one that he could make out. The breeze flitted around Harry again, heading in the direction of the figure. Harry watched as it caught her hair, causing it to billow out in waves behind her. The familiarity of the color shocked him. The color of -_

Harry was shaken awake, causing him to be torn out of the dream. Opening his eyes, he noticed with dismay that he had fallen asleep before taking off his blasted glasses. Now they were all smudged and poking at his face. Groaning, he sat up and adjusted them, finally discovering the source of his wakefulness. Ginny; who wasn't looking particularly amused at his current state.

Ginny stood over him, her maternity dress stretched tight over large belly. "It's about time you woke up! I've been shouting up at you for a good twenty minutes now. I wasn't sure if I should hit you with a jynx or use my spectacular healer instincts." She tilted her head and looked at him oddly. "Are you alright?"

Harry was still scrambling to recall his dream. As soon as he awoke it had started to slip away from him. There were still glimpses and pictures in his mind. But, they didn't seem to make a lot of sense. "I'm fine. Just had a strange dream, is all."

"Really?" Ginny pretended to look jealous. "Was it about another woman? Do I need to be concerned?"

Harry was almost tempted to say yes just to ruffle her feathers. But, he wasn't sure if that would be the truth or not. He just couldn't bring himself to remember. "No, love. No woman in my dreams. To be honest, I can't really remember my dream. I just know that it was strange somehow."

Confused by his answer, Ginny shrugged. She obviously wasn't going to question him about it. "Ok, then. I'll head downstairs to finish dinner. Go wash up and meet me down there, alright?"

Harry nodded, watching her leave the room slowly. She really did have the cutest waddle . . .

Chuckling, he hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. In the mirror he still looked tired, his eyes somewhat dull. And yet, there was a glimmer there in his green eyes. A secret that seemed to beg for release. But, Harry didn't know how to release it. All he knew was that this was the second time this dream evaded his memory. He was sure it was the same one. It felt the same. But, why couldn't he remember?

Reaching over, Harry grabbed the hand towel hanging from the wall and hastily dried his face. Sliding his glasses back on, he moved to hang the towel back up. Before he could, however, he stopped short at the sight before him. Folded on the stool near the sink were his mint green pajama pants. Hanging next to them from the closet doorknob was his white sweater. A sweater he got as a gift from Ginny on his last birthday. Suddenly something started to twitch in the back of his mind; a haze that was trying to clear and form a memory. Frowning, he concentrated as hard as he could. A subtle ache started to form in his temples, but he continued to struggle through the fog.

"Harry?" Ginny knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

The haze was gone, erraticated by the shock of Ginny's knock. Sighing, he continued to place the towel back in place. "Fine, Gin. I'll be down in a second."

He waited until he could hear her footsteps on the stairs before he opened the door. Frustrated, he headed down after her. A moment ago he was so sure that he was going to remember something from his dream. Now, the only thing that was popping up in his head was a color.

The color of carmel.

* * *

The Burrow was packed well beyond capacity. People seemed to be everywhere. The kitchen was practically impossible to get into as Molly flew around to finish cooking her feast. The sitting room was much the same as the women discussed Ginny's pregnancy. Everywhere Harry turned there was another face he saw, another person to hug and greet. It felt much like it had for the last six years. Sad and yet happy. People having fun and celebrating the life of a dear friend and family member. If she had been there, she would have tried to avoid such a big occasion.

This year everyone had arrived early for one reason or another. The women wanted to help finish dinner or question Ginny about baby names. The men generally wanted to play a quick game of quidditch or chess before dinner came rolling around. Harry, however, didn't feel like either. Granted, he was happy to be there. However, he just couldn't bring himself to be in the partying mood like the rest of them. If he felt like doing anything it was sleeping. After all, he hadn't slept a wink the night before. Rather he'd chosen to stay up and work in order to avoid the dream again.

It was haunting him, the dream. Almost as if it was trying to drive him mad. He just wish he could remember something. But, he didn't. There was nothing. Nothing except the roses, the willow, the woman. More than anything the feeling of peace. Small glimpses and flashes here and there. Out of it all, the woman is what baffled him the most. Who was she? What did she want? He wished he knew.

"Mate, you look like death." George said as he joined Harry in the garden.

Harry was somewhat startled by the interruption. He had come outside to gather his thoughts. He didn't even know people realized he was missing. "Thanks, George. I appreciate the blunt comment."

George Weasley was no longer the jokester he was as a young man. He still owned the joke shop and still played pranks, yes. But, ever since Fred's death he had grown up a lot. Having to take complete responsibility for a booming business really whipped him into shape. Now people rarely saw him. He never missed Hermione's birthday, though. None of them did no matter how busy their lives got.

"Would you really expect anything else from me, Harry?" He lightly slapped him on the back. "I wouldn't be the git I am if I wasn't brutally honest with you blokes."

As exhausted as he was, Harry couldn't even bring himself to laugh. So he settled for a small smile instead. "No, you'd just be a git with a high-powered business and a lot of money. Not the somewhat loveable git you are now."

"Oh, yes. Then I'd really get all the ladies, wouldn't I?" Taking a drink from his glass, he watched the setting sun. "Really, though, Harry. What's eating at you?"

Harry hadn't even told Ginny about his dreams. For some reason he felt as if they were sacred. Like he shouldn't tell anyone because they were just for him. It almost felt like some form of betrayal if he told. Odd. "I just haven't been sleeping well. Can't seem to get more than a couple of hours of sleep a night."

George rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you just try a Dreamless Sleep Potion? Knocks me clean out when I can't sleep and you won't have any dreams to tire you some more."

Harry had thought about doing just that, but he didn't want to have a dreamless sleep. The whole thing that bothered him was the fact that he wasn't sleeping deep enough or long enough to actually dream long enough. If he could just dream longer, maybe it would be easier to discern. Though, he'd actually have to let himself sleep for that to happen. George didn't need to know that, though. "Hm. I hadn't thought of that. I suppose I can try that tonight."

George smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're taking my advice, Harry. Does that mean you'll name your son after me?"

Harry genuinely laughed at this. It was to be expected that George would ask that. Every Weasley male has requested their name be brought up for consideration. If not for a first name then at least for the middle name. Bloody hell, if he and Ginny gave their son each name for a middle name he'd have at least twenty names! So, he told George what he told them all. "I'll discuss it with Ginny."

Not that she'd listen. She was so determined it was a girl that she would be offended that her family would ask her to name her baby girl a boy name. It didn't matter that everyone else thought, it was a girl. His wife was beyond determined. There would be no arguing with her about it until the baby was born. Then **maybe** the gender would be up for discussion.

Just then, Molly's voice rang out from the open kitchen window. "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

George and Harry left the peace and quiet of the garden and entered the extremely loud dining room. Just like every year, Molly and Arthur extended the table to accommidate all of the guests. Harry suspected they also doubled the size of the dining room, but Molly would admit to nothing. Taking his seat beside Ginny, Harry began chatting it up with Ron, who sat on his left. The usual topic of work and quidditch came up as they waited for everyone to get seated.

The table was full of so much food that it was a wonder it withstood all of the weight. It rivalled Hogwart's opening feast with its platters upon platters of steaming food. Despite the number of people that was at the Burrow for dinner, there was bound to be plenty of leftovers. But, since Molly Weasley had a tendency to cook when she was sad or upset, no one said anything. Molly just never was the same after Hermione died. Granted, none of them were. Molly just seemed to take it as hard as Hermione's mum. Probably because she _was_ a daughter to Molly and Arthur. It was never disputed otherwise.

"Alright, now that we are all seated we can go ahead and eat. Tuck in!" Molly was just a little too cheerful when she said this, but, again, no one said anything. They were all too busy stuffing their plates full of as much food as they could.

Ginny's plate ended up having the most food on it. Harry wanted to laugh, but didn't want to upset her. She was touchy about her appetite lately and didn't like to be made fun of. She was eating for two and needed people to be respectful about it. It was just difficult to not stare at her with your mouth open when she ate more than Ron did. RON! The human garbage disposal. Harry just hoped she didn't continue to eat like this after the baby was born. His Gringott's account just couldn't take it.

"Wait," Ginny suddenly dropped her fork. "Draco's not here yet!"

Harry, too, noticed that the seat to the right of Ginny was vacant. He just assumed Draco was out making business calls like he usually was. If Ginny said he wasn't there, then the bloke wasn't there. That wasn't good. He never missed Hermione's birthday dinner. Not to mention the fact that if he didn't arrive Ginny would be beyond upset. In fact, she'd probably make Harry fetch the poor bloke.

Molly sighed and started to get out of her seat. "I'll go floo him."

"No need, Mrs. Weasley. I'm here."

Harry looked up as he heard that deep voice. Draco was standing in the doorway of the kitchen in his usual black-on-black attire with a look of contrite on his face. "I sincerely appologize for being late. _**Hermione's Wish**_ just released a new potion and that usually causes me to be stuck at the office for hours on end."

Molly nodded with a smile. "No problem, dear. You know where your seat it. Come along now and eat."

Draco bowed his head graciously and headed towards his seat. Half of the people present stopped and watched him cross the room. The other half just continued their conversations while stuffing themselves senseless. It was still odd seeing Draco Malfoy at dinner with the entire Weasley clan. He usually just went to dinner with Harry and Ginny, or Harry, Ginny, and Molly. He still wasn't very good with crowds. That didn't stop him from coming by every year on this particular day, though.

He took his seat beside Ginny and slowly put food on his plate. Harry always thought he ate like a bird. Never more than he needed. Ginny would always argue that he just had manners. "So, Draco, how is _Long Since Forgotten_ doing in the market?"

Draco swallowed a small bite of food before answering. "Remarkable. There is such a demand all over the world that we are having trouble keeping up. My potion masters are working practically around the clock everyday."

Ginny sighed. "Which means that you are as well. I keep telling you that you need a president to help you out with all of this work. You rarely have time to sleep let alone visit with family and friends."

Draco awarded Ginny with a smile. Ginny was the only person Draco smiled at. Like any gift, Ginny held each of his smiles close to her heart. "Well, I offered it to you, but you turned me down."

"Oh, please!" Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "I'm about to have a baby and am in no condition to be a president of a major company. Besides, my patients at St. Mungo's expect me back as soon as I am able. You need someone as dedicated as you who has lots of freetime."

Draco chuckled. "I don't think I will ever find someone with as much drive as I have for this company. Or with as much freetime. It's a complicated company with many investors. I couldn't risk it in the hands of anyone else. Minerva and Poppy are helping as much as they can, but even they don't have much time on their hands."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I understand. Still. You need to take a break eventually."

Harry leaned forward to look at Draco. "I agree with her, mate. I don't think you've had a vacation since you became chairman of _**Hermione's Wish**_. Perhaps you should look into one. You've given them six years. The company can spare you for a few days if not a few weeks."

Draco shrugged and continued eating. Harry wasn't surprised. Draco never was the talkative type. How he managed to stay on the phone with Ginny for hours on end was beyond him. Even at dinner the two of them were able to carry on a conversation with little help from Harry. It's quite ironic how things can turn out if a certain card is played.

The dinner continued without incident. Soon, everyone's plates were cleared and the remaining food placed in the kitchen to be seperated into packages. Molly would be sure everyone left with plenty of leftovers. Arthur stood up as Molly scurried away to the kitchen. His raised his glass of muggle wine (his new favorite muggle creation) and started to speak like he did every year.

"Today marks Hermione Jean Granger's 24th birthday. A birthday that she is not here to share with us. Every year that goes by is another painful memory of who we have lost. We gather on Hermione's birthday like we gather on Fred's. To celebrate the love we have for our dear daughter, friend, and sister. And now I ask you all to raise your glasses to wish a happy birthday for Hermione."

Everyone raised their glasses towards the ceiling. Harry heard Draco murmur a small "Happy birthday, Love," before taking a sip of his wine.

As Harry finished chugging his wine, he saw a stricken look befall on his wife's face. "Gin, are you alright?"

Ginny looked up at him, somewhat startled. "Oh, I'm fine, love. I just need to use the bathroom right quick."

Without another word, she slowly rose and headed towards the loo. Harry was worried. He didn't like the way she was walking with shaking legs. Ginny didn't look back, just left the dining room as quickly as she could. From the corner of his eye he saw Draco watching after Ginny as well. Had he, too, noticed that something wasn't right?

Draco answered Harry's question without realizing it. "Does she seem off to you?"

Harry nodded his head and stood. "I think I'd better go and check on her."

Draco was right behind him. "I'll join you. This table frightens me when you two aren't here."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. Funny how he and Draco were getting along so well now -

"AHHHHHH!" Ginny's sudden shout echoed throughout the house, sending everyone to their feet and Draco and Harry running through the house.

In the doorway of the bathroom Ginny stood with her hands on her stomach and her legs slightly parted. On the floor at her feet was a small puddle of water. She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears, "I think it's time."

At first no one moved. Harry suspected they were all in shock. He knew he was. This did not last for long, for ten seconds later everyone was moving. Harry ran the rest of the way to Ginny's side and wrapped an arm around her. Draco came in on her other side and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Red. We'll get you to St. Mungo's -"

"AHHHH!" Ginny screamed out again and doubled over in pain. "IT HURTS! OH, MERLIN, IT HURTS!"

Harry wasn't really paying attention to the bodies running throughout the house in chaos. All he kept thinking about was the fact that his wife was in labor. With his child. With **HIS CHILD!** Excitement and fear circled in his gut as he walked with her slowly to the fireplace. Ginny wasn't able to apparate when she was pregnant so the best way to get her to St. Mungo's quickly and safely was the floo network. It wasn't necessarily going to be the best trip, though.

Minutes felt like hours as everyone bustled about in a rush. Harry was so focused on trying to keep Ginny calm, he didn't care much about anything else. Molly seemed to appear out of nowhere as Harry looked about in a panic. With a bag full of Ginny's clothes from home, Molly looked like she was ready to take charge. (Which was completely fine with Harry.) He suspected she must have apparated to his house and back since that was the bag that he and Ginny had packed a week ago. "Alright, Ginny, we'll get you to St. Mungo's. I've flooed ahead for Healer Patil. She will be ready when we get there."

"Ok. Thanks, Mum." She was obviously speaking between breaths. "I'm sorry about the flo- AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, yet again, as another contraction hit her full force.

Harry's chest hurt as he watched the woman he loved in pain. It seemed completely unfair to him that she had to be in so much pain. Hopefully Parvati would give her something when they got to St. Mungo's. "Come on, love. We're going to floo now. Be sure and hold onto me."

At first Ginny didn't say anything. She just leaned against him with her eyes shut; it was clear she was trying to remember the breathing she learned at all of her birthing classes. So, Harry did the stupid thing and tried to repeat what he said a moment before. "We are just going to hop into the fireplace and floo-"

Ginny didn't like that, for she suddenly shouted, "JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Ginny screamed as the pain hit her again.

Harry flinched as his ears started to ring. He should've known better. She wasn't necessarily seeing reason right then, what with being in labor and all. So, he held her against him in the fireplace with floo powder in his hand. "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward!"

The green sparks were the last thing he saw before he felt the usual pull of the floo network. Before he could register a thought in his mind, they were in the lobby of St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. And, just like Molly said, Healer Parvati Patil was waiting with a line of assistants behind her. Her wand was out and ready. Harry had barely stepped Ginny one foot out of the fireplace before each of the assistants were levitating Ginny to a bed.

Parvati took immediate action. "How far apart are the contractions, Ginny?"

Ginny's face was covered in sweat, her eyes full of tears. "I'm . . . uhm . . . not really sure. I felt . . . funny then stood up to go to the bathroom. The next thing I . . . I knew the pain was coming in . . . constant waves."

"How constant?" She asked, taking Ginny's pulse with the tip of her wand.

"Abo- AHHHH!" She couldn't seem to finish as he broke out in another fit of shouts.

Parvati looked at Harry, whom tried to calculate quickly in his head. "About six minutes maybe."

Parvati nodded. "This might be a quick delivery," they all started to push the bed down the hall. "Is your family on the way?"

The question was directed to Harry, who was suddenly feeling very faint. "Uh, yes. They should be right behind us." He was finding it difficult to keep up with the fast pace as he held onto the bed's railing.

Parvati nodded again before turning towards on of her assistants. "Patty, go back and take the family to the waiting room. Only Harry is allowed during delivery."

After what felt like forever, Parvati pushed the bed into one of the main delivery rooms. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as he moved to her side. Her grip was so tight he had to grind his teeth to prevent himself from groaning. Parvati was waving her wand around, murmuring under her breath. Harry watched in wonder as the large, white wall to their left turned into multiple monitors. He wasn't sure what each of them meant, but he did know that the one in the middle was for Ginny's contractions. Especially when she started to scream as a wave of pain washed over her and the squiggly-line began to rise and decline in a slope.

Parvati placed her hand on Ginny's free one. "Everything looks good so far, Gin. I'm going to go speak to my assistants for a minute and then I will be back to check you again. Alright?"

Breathing heavily, it didn't appear as though Ginny could speak. So, she merely nodded and focused on her breathing. With a small smile on her face, Parvati left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Trying to ignore the lightheadedness that was still creeping its way around his brain, Harry pushed the sweaty hair from Ginny's brow. Now, it seemed, it was time for the waiting game.

Time seemed to crawl by as Ginny screamed again and again. Harry's hand would never be the same after the way she clutched onto it in absolute agony. Assistants and healers came in periodically to check Ginny's and the baby's vitals, none of them ever staying for more then a couple of minutes.

"Harry?"

Harry tore his eyes from the wall/monitors. Ginny's voice was weak full of exhaustion. "Yes, love?"

Her answering smile was strained, "You alright?"

No, he wasn't. His head was pounding and he was having to constantly fight off the faintness that was slowly taking him under. But, he wasn't about to tell Ginny that. "I'm wonderful, Gin," he forced a smile, "We are having a baby. What else would I be?"

She frowned. "I don't know. You just seem a little - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream was so loud, the room echoed. One of the many assistants came running in at the sound and began waving her wand erratically. Her face lit up with a smile as she turned on her heel and shouted out the door, "IT'S TIME, HEALER PARVATI!"

Parvati jogged in to the room just as Ginny started screaming out again in pain. "BLOODY HELL, HARRY, I HATE YOU!"

Parvati smiled as she looked Ginny over, "Yes, it is certainly time. It seems that your baby is in a hurry to join us in this world, Harry."

Harry smiled, but it wasn't a big one. He was really starting to get dizzy. He couldn't say anything, however, because his wife was more important at the moment. All he needed to do was lean against something and catch his breath. He'd be fine then. "That's a relief."

Ginny snorted as the wave of pain ebbed. "A relief for you, maybe! I'm the one that is in enough pain to make me kill you in a fit of rage!"

Harry was somewhat startled by that, but didn't necessarily want to admit to it. So, he continued to hold onto to Ginny's hand, though her grip was cutting off circulation to his fingers. Yet another thing he didn't want to bring to her attention. "I'll be in here with you, Gin. Every step of the way."

Ginny was panting, her eyes searching his face as they continued prepping for the baby. "Harry, you don't look so good."

Harry didn't feel so good either. "You're still worried about how I look?" Harry loved how she continued to think about him when she was in this much pain. "I love you, Gin."

She gave a small smile, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "We'll get through this, won't we? Together."

Ginny nodded. "Together." Then, another contraction hit. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Parvati was really moving now, her wand waving to and fro. Sheets were conjured over Ginny's floating legs as all of the assistants stood at the ready and Parvati got in position. "It's time to push, Ginny. The baby seems to not want to wait. any longer."

Ginny began to pant, "I don't think I can! It hurts to muuuucccchhh!"

Harry held onto her hand for dear life with one hand and used the other to wipe the sweat from her forehead with a washcloth. "You can do this, love. I'm here with you."

Ginny's brown eyes met his. He could see the pain and exertion in her eyes. She wanted the pain to be over, but was too scared to push. She didn't have much choice, for two seconds later the baby made her. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Push, Gin! Push, girl!" Parvati said, half of her body obscured by the drape covering Ginny's legs.

Finally, Ginny gave in and started to push, her hand tightening on Harry's with the effort. Harry tried to calm her with whispered words, but he was suddenly finding it difficult to speak. His dizziness was getting worse and grey spots were appearing in his vision. And as Ginny screamed and gave one more big push, Harry heard the cries of a baby before he blacked out.

* * *

_He was in the field, he realized. The tiny roses were still there, going on forever in each direction. The only difference this time was that the sun was slightly lower and not quite in the middle of the sky. Harry was also back in his pajama bottoms and sweater, his glasses unneeded for him to see. In the distance he could still see the willow, the breeze still blew around and teased his skin._

_Why was he here? He didn't remember falling asleep . . ._

_"You didn't fall asleep this time, Harry."_

_Harry jerked around as the voice came from behind him. Shock ran through him as he suddenly recalled every single one of his dreams. This was the woman walking towards him in this dream last time. The one with the lavender dress and wavy, carmel-colored hair. More importantly, though, he could see her face this time. The small, button nose dusted with freckles. The small lips formed in a smile. And the chocolate brown eyes that held wisdom far beyond her age. _

_"You fainted. Which means you're deep enough in your subconscious to talk to me now. Surprised?"_

_Hermione . . ._

_He couldn't speak. He couldn't even move. His eyes were stuck taking in every feature on his best friends face. Had he really forgotten about that smile? The way her eyes twinkled when she knew something that he didn't? So many years have passed since she passed away, taking a good deal of his memories with them. But, standing here, he would know her anywhere._

_She smiled wider. "You going to speak or do I have to carry on the conversation?"_

_Speak? He couldn't remember how to do that... oh, wait. "Hermione?"_

_Hermione's answering laugh was light and cheerful. Like a windchime singing in the breeze. "Yes, Harry. It's really me."_

_Shaking his head, he tried to remember how to speak properly. "You're dead..."_

_Her smile faltered slightly, but flew back in place quickly. "Yes, I know. Sad, but not much we can do about that." She turned and started towards the willow tree. "Come on, then. I'm not sure how long we have before Parvati manages to wake you."_

_It took him a moment or two before he could follow after her. It was still hard for him to believe that he was actually there talking with her. Dream or not, he missed her vehemently. And he wasn't going to waste time daudling. Rushing to catch up, he realized they were headed towards the only tree in the field._

_As she sat and leaned her back against the rough bark of the tree, he suddenly felt in awe. His best friend; the one he lost so many years ago. She was really here speaking with him. Granted, he knew that it wasn't really—that it was all happening in his head. But, right then, that didn't matter in the least. For the first time since she passed, he felt at peace. _

_Her eyes twinkled, as if sensing his thoughts, "Well, aren't you going to sit down?"_

_Shaking his head to clear it, he sat facing her. Her smile was bedazzling. Her peaches and cream complexion was flawless, even seeming to glow in the artificial sunlight. Even the jagged bark of the tree trunk at her back couldn't take away the sheer beauty that was Hermione. Harry felt his throat close up by just looking at her. He forever wanted to remember her this way. _

_Hermione smiled again. "Well, now. I'm sure you're thinking that this isn't real. That you are simply dreaming. Am I correct?"_

_Harry couldn't speak. He nodded._

_She acknowledged his nod with smirk. "Would it do any good to try and convince you that this is not?"_

_He tilted his head and peered at her in thought. "I don't know what to believe, really. I'm fairly certain this is a dream, and at the same time I so want it not to be."_

"_I understand what you mean, Harry." She leaned forward and laid her hand against his. "I won't try to convince you either way. You can believe what you want to believe. Just know that I love you, Ron, and the others. Even as a figment of your dreams that would be true."_

_Oh, how he wanted this to be real. Would it be so bad to believe it was to make him happier? He wasn't sure. "You look . . . beautiful, Hermione. Absolutely gorgeous."_

_Her answering smile shined brighter then the sunlight. "Thank you, Harry. In this world imperfections do not exist."_

_He looked around himself as he thought of her words. The field, the sky, the tree. Yes, it was perfect. Nothing but warmth and peace._

"_Are you ever going to get around to asking me why I am here?" Hermione asked inquisitively._

_Harry turned back to her and shrugged. "Why would it matter? If this is a dream then you don't really need a reason to be here."_

_She seemed to think this over for a moment or two. "This is true," she nodded in acceptance. "But, what if I am really here? What if none of this is a dream and I'm merely calling you to another place?"_

_Another place. Those words sounded almost dangerous, but when he looked around there was nothing dangerous about it. "Ok then," he grasped at the option he liked the most, "Why are you here?"_

_Again, she smiled. "I needed to see you, Harry. We never got to say goodbye. And now," she winked at him, "you are going to be a father. I couldn't very well sit back and not be a part of it somehow. A part of you."_

_Sadness filled his chest at her words. A part of him. Oh, how he prayed that she could be a part of his child's life; to be there with them all as they watched his child grow up. "I wish you could be there, Mione. It won't be the same without you. I never pictured not having you in my life and these while these years have been wonderful, they have been plagued with sadness. A constant heartache knowing that you are gone."_

_Hermione's face was serene, yet sad. She felt his words running through her entire being—felt his pain as if it were her own. "I know, Harry. And that pain will always be there, though it will get easier with time. Eventually I will nothing but a loving memory that you can bring forth and smile at and maybe even shed a few tears for." She released his hand and leaned back against the tree. "But, never regret not having me, Harry. Never torture yourself over the circumstances of my death. I know that you do. Everyday."_

_He averted his gaze from those soulful eyes that could see right through him. "How can I not regret it, Mione? You should be here."_

_Silence followed his words as they sat basking in the breeze. Harry didn't know what to say and had no intention or breaking the silence. He should have known she would understand his reaction to her death. First he couldn't save his mum and dad then the war took so many others. What kind of 'chosen one' could he be if he couldn't even save one of his best friends from something as basic as an illness?_

_Unable to stand the silence any longer, he whispered, "I can't stand not having you, Hermione."_

_Another silence followed before Hermione mumbled, "My, my, my. I seem to be having this conversation with everyone." She looked incredulous at the thought._

_Harry, on the other hand was confused. "What do you mean?"_

_She ignored his question. "Harry, you're doing just fine without me. In fact, you don't even dwell on my passing anymore. You've moved on, Harry. Unlike Ron, Ginny, or . . ." the next word she spoke took some effort on her part, "Draco . . . you moved on without any help from me. You grieved and then you moved on."_

"_How can you say that, Mione?" He looked appalled. "How can I not dwell on your passing?"_

"_Easy." She crossed her arms. "You've already done it. I'm an ache in your heart, Harry, but I'm not a constant reminder. You've gotten over losing me already. I had to help Ginny and Ron along, but I don't have to do that with you. That's not why I am here."_

"_Then why are you here? If it's not to help me move on, what is it?" He frowned._

"_To show you something." She stood abruptly and started to walk towards the suddenly setting sun._

_Confused, Harry stood and quickly followed her. As he did, the field of roses blurred as a bright white light burned through it. Soon, he could no longer see the field. He could no longer see anything, really. There was nothing but the white light. And, while it was bright, the light wasn't painful to Harry's eyes. Seconds passed before the light dimmed slightly and he found himself in a pure white room. The walls were stark and plain, nothing filled the space around him. The only things he could see were glowing orbs hovering in the air, surrounded by shimmery mist. And they seemed to go on for miles in every direction. If he thought the field was awe-inspiring, this room was absolutely breathtaking in its glory._

"_This is the memory room."_

_Harry turned and saw Hermione standing ten feet away. Her lavender dress was gone, replaced by a flowing, white gown that fell to the floor in waves of material. It was amazing he could even seperate her from the rest of the room. Her hair was now in an intricate braid falling down her front, stopping at her waist in a sleek knot. She was still barefoot and her sleeves were made of shimmering lace that were held in place by a ring around her middle fingers. Right then, Harry could believe that she was an angel. _

_Before he could speak, Hermione slowly walked the an orb about five yards from where he was standing. Smiling, she lifted her hand to one of the orbs floating in front of her. "This is what I wanted to show you, Harry. I feel it will mean a lot to you."_

_Slightly uneasy, Harry stepped forward to look into the orb. Hermione would never do anything to hurt him. As he watched, the glowing orb started to spin, causing colorful lights to form in its center. A picture started forming of a room he did not recognize, yet at the same time felt familiar. He could see a chest or drawers against one wall and a crib against another, the walls painted a warm blue. Voices started to vibrate from the orb—ones he definitely recognized._

"_**James, where did you put Harry's favorite blanket?"**_

"_Mum . . ." Harry whispered, transfixed by the scene in front of him._

_**Lilly Potter walked into the baby's room with a wailing infant in her arms. No matter how much she rocked him or tried to make soothing sounds, he would have none. He just wouldn't stop crying.**_

"_**Dear, you just put it in the washer but five minutes ago. Use another one." James Potter stepped up to his wife and son, rubbing his hand across the baby's back in a soothing manner.**_

_**Lilly groaned with exasperation, "Harry doesn't react well to other ones like he does Mr. Snuffles."**_

_**James paused and looked up at her with surprise. "Mr. Snuffles?"**_

_**At first Lilly looked embarrassed by her slip, but she recovered quickly. "Yes. Mr. Snuffles. I gave him a stupid name and now Harry needs him."**_

_**The answering chuckle from James did not make her happy in the least. So, in an effort to keep the peace, he gently took the baby from her arms. "Here, love, I'll take care of Harry while you finish up the laundry. That way, we can have Mr. Snuffles done by the time it's his next feeding."**_

_**Lilly didn't respond for a moment as she watched her husband attempt to calm their son. It was an interesting sight to say the least. He obviously didn't know what he was doing, but was trying very hard to not admit it. Finally, she smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you, James," she then kissed little Harry on top of his head, "And I love you, Harry. So much."**_

_**Gazing at her with eyes full of love, James gave her a loving kiss. "And we love you, Mummy. Forever and always."**_

_The picture faded back into the glowing mist it started out as, leaving Harry with a pure feeling of love. The memory of his mum and dad with him when he was just a baby brought warmth to his heart. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him; her own gaze was full of love and serenity. She had given him a wonderful gift, indeed._

"_Thank you, Hermione. That was wonderful to see."_

_She smiled at him, "There's one more that I want you to see." She turned and walked to another orb not too far away. _

_It looked the same, Harry noted. Though, he knew that it wasn't. Magic was a beautiful thing. Giving Hermione one more look, he turned his attention to the spinning lights in front of him. This time the scene opened another room. One that he did recognize. It was his baby's room. The one he and Ginny worked on for months to get right. Everything from the gold rocking chair in the corner, to the cherry oak crib in the center of the room was the same. Even the walls were still a comfortable honey color with purple and blue trim. But, there was one subtle difference that took his breath away._

_Ginny was sitting in the rocking chair. And she had with a newborn baby in her lap._

_**The room was warm and peaceful as Ginny sat in the rocking chair with her child. The rising sun was coming in through the window, illuminating the walls with brilliant colors of orange, pink, and purple. It was truly a beautiful sight. But, no matter what colors it shown, it would never be as beautiful as the child in her lap.**_

_**Her child. Harry's child. There could be none better or more wonderful to her. Her eyes brimming with tears, Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to the baby's head. Feeling her lips, the baby started to wiggle while asleep, whimpers escaping from little lungs. The sound was the most beautiful music to her ears, Ginny thought to herself with happiness.**_

_**"Gin?"**_

_**At the sound of Harry's voice echoing from the foyer, Ginny's heart began to beat quicker, as it always did when her husband was around. Oh, how she loved him. With the exception of their child, he was the most important person in the world to her. Not wanting to wake up the baby, Ginny remained quiet for she knew that he would find her soon enough. If she wasn't in the bedroom this early in the morning then she would be nowhere else but here in the nursery.**_

_**"Gin, you in there?" Knowing to keep his voice quiet, Harry walked into the nursery doorway still in his Auror robes. **_

_**Ginny could tell he was tired by his expression and lazy gate. But, much like her, the minute he saw the baby in her arms, his face lit with joy. She watched as he crossed the room to kneel before her. With hands that were deceptively gentle for their strength, he rubbed his hand along the baby's head. Leaning forward, he gave his wife a quick kiss before kissing his baby's little hand. **_

_**"How was work?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.**_

_**His was almost quieter then hers, "Exhausting. The new minister wants us to be more vigilant when it comes to catching the witches and wizards practicing dark magic."**_

_**Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought. "I don't see how you could be any more vigilant. You've already been pulling overtime. At times like these, I wish my dad was still the minister."**_

_**Harry nodded. "As do I, but he made a wise decision in retiring. He needs some time with his wife, kids, and grandchildren."**_

_**She nodded. "True." Letting the subject drop, she looked back down at her arms. "You want to hold me, daddy?'' She lightened her voice slightly.**_

_**With glimmering eyes full of tears, Harry carefully lifted the baby from Ginny's arms. His arms were sturdy as he held the infant. It was an expertise he made sure he acquired for when this time came. When it was time to hold his child. Standing up smoothly, he did the rock-and-walk softly. The baby made little sounds and began to reach up to touch Harry's face. It was the most wonderful experiance that Harry ever had.**_

_**Ginny stood up and stepped up behind her husband to link her arms around him. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she peered down with love. "I love you, Harry."**_

_**Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you too, Gin," he turned back to the baby again. "And we love you, my son."**_

_**"Yes, we do," Ginny said with a small smile, her arms tightening around Harry slightly.**_

_**"And that will never change," Harry was so grateful for where his life ended up. He couldn't have asked for a happier beginning with his family. His wife and his son, "James Sirius Potter."**_

_The view disappeared before him, leaving his mind racing. This was not a memory he has had yet. This one has yet to happen. Confused, he looked towards Hermione who remained silent all this time. "Is this real?"_

_"You mean the memory?" She clasped her hands before her. "Yes. It is a memory you will acquire soon. One that you will cherish for the rest of your life."_

_Harry began to scan the room with his eyes. Were all of this orbs his memories?_

_"Yes, they are," she said as if reading his mind. "Memories you've had and ones that have not happened yet."_

_Meeting her eyes, he had to ask, "Why did you show me this?"_

_Hermione was silent a moment as she stared into his green eyes. Slowly, she stepped towards his, stopping a few inches away. Laying her hand on her arm, she whispered, "Because you needed to see it, Harry. Deep in your subconscious you still fear that you will lose everything. That everyone around you will disappear like your parents did. Like I did." Her grip tightened. "But, they won't, Harry. Ginny and your children won't go anywhere. You have them for the rest of your life. So, please, don't let fear cloud your happiness."_

_Her eyes were so bright and honest that Harry almost choked in emotion. It was true that he was afraid. Everytime he cared about someone, they seemed to leave. HIs parents, Dumbledore, Hermione. All of them. He really didn't think he'd be able to hold on to his family for long._

_Sensing his turmoil, Hermione pulled him into a hug. "You deserve happiness. And it's been given to you. Hold it close, Harry. And don't ever let it go."_

_Harry's arms tightened around her. "I don't want to let you go, Hermione."_

_He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I know. And you'll never have to. You will always have me, Harry. In your heart," she pulled back and gestured to the orbs around them, "and in your memories. When we truly love someone they never really leave us. They just go away for a while."_

_Harry felt the tears in his eyes start to escape. "I don't want you to go away again."_

_With eyes full of sadness, Hermione lifted her hand to rest it against his cheek lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere, Harry," she put her other hand against his chest, "I'm here. Forever and always."_

_And that would have to be enough, Harry thought to himself sadly. He would have to live with that. Lifting his hands to rest against hers, he stared at her face so that he would always remember her this way. His best friend. His angel. "You'll stay close to me?"_

_She nodded slightly, tears filling her own eyes. "Always."_

_She started to pull away from him, giving him one last long look before she turned and started walking away. Panic started to rise in him as he watched her retreating back. "Hermione!" He called, his voice strained with emotion._

_She turned back and looked at him questioningly._

_"This is real. Isn't it?"_

_She just looked at him for a second. "Of course, Harry."_

_Before she could turn away again, he asked another question. "Will I remember it?"_

_Smiling brilliantly, she nodded. The light behind her started to grow brighter, making her silhouette harder to see. _

_Before she disappeared indefinitely, he shouted out at her again. "What did you mean? About helping Ron and Ginny along?"_

_Though he could barely see her face, he was sure he saw the smirk on her face before the light overcame her shape. And then she was gone and it was just him in the light. _

* * *

". . . Harry . . ."

Harry heard voices surrounding him. But, he couldn't seem to reach them as he felt himself floating on a dark sea bed. Where was he? What happened to the room of light he had been in with Hermione? He liked it there so much better then he did here. Here it was nothing but blackness. Where were those voices even coming from?"

". . . Harry, wake up. Harry, can you hear me . . . ?"

He needed to find those voices. He needed to. Struggling, he forced himself to escape the darkness surrounding him. Whatever this palce was, he had to get out. It was thick and exhausting. With a great deal of effort, he made himself open his eyelids to a a bright room. At first he thought he was back in the memory room with Hermione. It wasn't until he blinked repeatedly that he realized it was merely a hospital room at St. Mungo's.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The voice was full of relief.

Turning his head, Harry saw Luna Lovegood Longbottom standing next to the bed he was currently laying in. How did he get here? "Luna?"

With her usual airy expression, she smiled. "Hello, Harry. You gave us all quite a scare."

Shaking his head, Harry sat up against his pillows and looked around the room. Aside from Luna, he saw many faces staring at him. Among them were Ron, Arthur, George, Neville, Angelina, and Cho. "What happened?"

Ron smirked. "You passed out while Ginny was in labor. The doctor concluded it was due to overexhaustion."

Frowning, Harry sat up. "Was Ginny mad?"

Arthur stepped forward and patted her shoulder. "Nah, Harry. She was more worried about you then anything. She said she noticed you have been struggling with sleep lately."

"Yep," Ron was enjoying this far too much. "Your mind just shut down. Luckily one of the healers managed to keep you from bashing your head on the tile floor."

Great, Harry thought. But, all he cared about right them was getting to Ginny. Forcing himself to twist, he started getting out of the bed only to have Padma rushing in scorning him. "Harry James Potter, don't you leave that bed!"

Startled, he stopped moving. He had forgotten that both of the Patil sisters were Healers. Parvati dealing with pregnancy and delivery and Padma with mental disorders. "I need to see Ginny, Padma."

She shook her head and rushed forward to push him back on the bed. "After I examine you first." She started waving her wand around him murmuring spells to check his vitals and such.

Sighing, he leaned back and let her do her work. Then, when she was done, he would rush to Ginny's side.

Harry stood in the doorway of Ginny's hospital room. He watched as she held their son in her arms and whispered lovingly to him. His heart was racing, his love for them both filling up every piece of his soul. How did he ever get so lucky?

As if sensing his presence, Ginny looked up and met his eyes with a smile so big it was amazing the sun didn't shine from it. "Harry. How are you feeling? We've been worried about you."

Stepping into the room, Harry made his way over to her bed and gestured for her to scoot over and make room for him. She complied immediately, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm wonderful, Gin," he peered down at the most beautiful face in the world. His son. His and Ginny's son.

Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling. "Harry, I'd like you to meet your son." She held him out in her arms for Harry to take.

Tentatively, he cradled his son in his arms as gently as he could. He was so small, so precious. Harry couldn't stop staring down at that face so innocent and perfect. It was the same face he saw in the memory Hermione showed him in the white room. Everything was exactly as it should be. How could he doubt the memory now?

Ginny reached forward and grasped the baby's hand. "What should we name him, Daddy?"

Harry already knew what to name him. He not only heard it in the memory, but he felt it in his heart. It was perfect and fit him perfectly. "How about James? James Sirius Potter."

As if knowing his name, the baby opened his eyes, showing the most brilliant shade of brown Harry had ever seen. Ginny's eyes. Harry stared back into those eyes that seemed to know exactly who he was. He _knew _him. He could feel it.

"I think he likes it. Don't you, James?" Ginny couldn't stop herself from caressing the baby's cheek softly.

And in that moment, with his son in his arms and his wife at his side, Harry knew that Hermione was right. There was no reason for him to fear. They weren't going anywhere. He wouldn't let them. They were his family and they would always be together. No matter what. "He's wonderful, Gin."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Yes, he is. He's perfect. Our miracle."

And he was. Their miracle . . .

They sat in silence as they cuddled their son to them. "Gin?"

"Yes?"

He smirked. "I need to tell you something."

She lifted her head questioningly. "What?"

Harry tore his gaze from his son and looked at Ginny searchingly. "It's about Hermione."

* * *

****Hello, my patient, wonderful readers. I must appologize for the excessive wait for this story. It's been a long year and Harry's story just had to be perfect, so I couldn't stop until it was. I hope you all approve. I put my heart into this, so I hope it was up to par. Please review, lovelies. I love nothing more then to hear from all of you.  
-xxSammyxx**

****Also, _Draco's Garden Roses_ is under way. This story is exceedingly hard for me to write, since there is so much love, pain, and loss in it. There are not many words to describe how Draco has felt since Hermione's death. So, I've been putting everything I can into it. I hope you'll like it when it's done. Stay tuned!**


End file.
